De Profundis
by Draculas-Temptress
Summary: At one time Dracula was human. He had all emotions, especially love. He considered his lover his angel. He was a Knight who sworn celibacy. She was another’s. But no one could stop them from being together, not even death. Finally Complete!
1. Prolog

Author's Notes: Okay sorry it took me a while to get this up. I got banned for a while. But now I'm back and I hope you all enjoy my story. This is actually the first story I finished. Surprise, surprise.

Anyways this is of course the prolog to it. Just lets you know a little insight about the Holy Order. So If you all wouldn't mind please review it and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Last thing, If you care the title, De Profundis, it means 'out of the depths.' It's Latin. I thought It sounded cool.

------------

PROLOG

For the past 400 years the elders have been fighting a war with the underworld. During those past 400 years they have brought together a secret society known as the Holy Order. Men who fight the underworld in the name of God. All men were to live in celibacy and secrecy within the churches. They were trained to be God's army.

Blood thirsty monster's of the underworld would come in large amounts to kill all in their paths. That's when the Holy Order would send out it's armies to protect God's people. Battles after battles and hundreds of men would die. Most men fought a few battles till their death. Only a few men were left standing at the end.

During one battle, one of the greatest knights of the order almost faced his death if it weren't for another man who saved him. After that these men never went to battle alone and fought side by side. Their loyalty drew no boundaries. Both trusted each other with their lives. One was the Holy Order's elder's son, Vladislaus Dracula, and the other man was Gabriel Van Helsing, a skilled and devoted fighter.

One of their missions sent them to Transylvania. A group of knights were dispatched to clear the lands near there of the underworld monsters before they reached the town. Valerious, the Elder of the Order sent the two men he trusted would get the job done, his son Vladislaus and Gabriel.

Hundreds of men marched to icy Transylvania. All were willing to die for the name of God. And sadly most did. The beasts of the underworld fell but most of God's men fell too. Like most battles only a few were left alive. When the underworld's fighters ran low in numbers they would retreat back to their world. But in this battle, two were left alive, Vladislaus and Gabriel. Both hurt, wounded, and cold, they made their way into the nearest town.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was an early winter morning in the manor. The Lord O'Sirius himself had been out of town for quite some while now. His young wife was left to wait for him. She was up early that morning. As she did most mornings, she got dressed and went downstairs to the dinning room. Where she ate alone like every other morning.

After breakfast she sat in the library in front of a warm fire and wrote in a little diary that her mother gave her before her death. And this is how she spent most of her days. All alone in a cold manor. While she was sitting next to the fire her maid came rushing in.

"My Lady O'Sirius! Please come!"

Lady O'Sirius got up from her chair in front of the fire and walked over to her. "Maria, what is it?"

Maria grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Outside in the storm, there is a man! I think he's hurt my lady!"

Lady O'Sirius grabbed an overcoat and followed Maria outside. Out in the middle of the snow covered field was a knight. Lady O'Sirius ran over to him and dropped to her knees putting her warm hand to his neck.

"Oh thank God! He's still alive. We need to get him inside out of this storm." Lady O'Sirius looked at the man in her arms. She pulled off the mans helmet and wrapped the overcoat around him.

"I'll go get help!" Maria ran back to the manor.

When he woke up a woman was dabbing his head with a warm cloth. He quickly tried to sit up. That is when he noticed that his armor was removed. When he sat up a sharp pain shot through his side that made him lay back down. The woman softly touched his face to clam him. Her touch made everything seem to go away. He looked up at the woman who seemed to be in her early adult years. She had long curly black hair with a few curls that lined her face and beautiful green eyes that watched him closely. He opened his mouth to speak but she put her fingertips to his lips.

"Everything will be okay. I assure you my lord." She looked at him those beautiful green eyes that he found himself lost in and she smiled.

A maid on the other side of the room walked over to them. "Sir Knight, you're under the watchful eye of the Lady O'Sirius. You have no worries here." The maid put her hand on Lady O'Sirius's shoulder.

She looked up at the maid and smiled. "That will be all Maria. Thank you."

The maid tipped her head. "Yes ma'am." Then walked out shutting the door quietly.

Lady O'Sirius looked back at the knight. "Get your rest my lord. We can talk later if you wish." She got up and left the room slowly closing the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs to the library to sit back in front of the warm fire. Thoughts kept running through her mind as she watched the fire burn. A steady burn. Every once in a while she would glance out side and admire the icy lands.

After a few hours of sitting in silence alone Maria came in. "My lady, you have a visitor." She said with a small voice.

Lady O'Sirius got up. Next to Maria was her best friend Adrieanna, who she hasn't seen since she left. "Adrieanna! I don't believe it!" She ran over to her long time friend and hugged her.

Adrieanna pulled away and looked her in the face. "Salean, you didn't think I would leave forever did you?"

Salean shook her head side to side. "No, I didn't." She starred at her friend as if she were a ghost. "I missed you so much!" She hugged her again.

"My Friend, everything happened so sudden." Adrieanna paused and walked her friend back in front of the fire and sat down. "Your dear mother, God bless her soul, then your father marring you off without a reason." She looked around the room. "And were is the Lord O'Sirius?"

"Oh…" She looked at the ground. "…Luther, he left a few months ago on some business. He did not say what of."

Adrieanna put her hand on Salean's. "And you have been alone here since?"

Salean got up and walked right in front of the fire looking at it deeply. "Well…no. I have my servants and Maria has been a pleasure to be around."

Adrieanna got up and stood next to her. "He has you condemned to these walls!"

Salean walked over to the window and watched the ice land. The wind blowing think snowflakes made it almost impossible to see. Every once in a while, the clouds would move and let a little sun shine through. At that moment everything was clear. But as soon as it came, it was gone and everything went blurry again. Much as how she saw her life.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Upstairs the knight woke hearing the woman's voices echo through the manner. He felt a little more rested and a little warmer. He threw his legs to the side of the bed and stumbled to his feet. Surprisingly all that hurt was his head. He walked over to the window and opened the curtain. Show covered everything. Not a sign of life could bee seen. Trees had grown long icicles and bushes were mere plies of frozen sticks. It was beautiful.

Grabbing his armor he quickly put it on. He had to hurry and find his friend, had to know if he is still alive. To know if he survived the snow storm. He decided to go look for him.

At the end of the stairs was the library. The doors were halfway open and he could see the flickering of the fire shine past them. He looked through the crack at see two woman inside. One he had not seen before and the other, she was the Lady O'Sirius. He watched her for a moment. Admiring her beauty. The way she moved was perfect.

He quietly made his way into the room. Both woman stopped and looked at him. "I am sorry for the intrusion. But I thought I would say thank you, my lady, for helping me, but I must go now." He tipped his head and left the room.

Salean looked at Adrieanna and ran after him. He was at the front door when she reached him. She touched her hand to his arm. He turned and looked at her green eyes. "Are you sure you are well enough?"

He smiled at her. "It takes a little more than a snow storm to keep me down my lady." He said with a small laugh.

She smiled at his remark. "Wait here for a moment." She quickly ran into another room and back. In her arms was a cloak. "This should keep you warm. You were fortunate once to escape death."

He put his firm hand to her face. "Death, my lady, is the lest of my worries." He opened the door. A chill went up her back as the wind blew in and she watched him walk off into the white abyss.

As she closed the door Adrieanna came up to her. "And who was that?"

Salean looked out the long window next to the door. He had disappeared. "A knight."

"Yes I could see that. But I though you said you didn't met anyone out here."

"I didn't." They stated to walk back into the library were it was warm. "We rescued him from the storm. Maria found him in the field early this morning."

Maria walked up to them. "My Lady O'Sirius, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Salean looked at her friend. "Would you care to join me Adrieanna?"

"I would be honored." Adrieanna smiled.

Salean looked back at Maria. "Set the table for two tonight."

"Yes ma'am." She tipped her head and went to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The icy wind felt like pins and needles on the knight's face. His mind wondered between his friends safety and weather he is alive or not and the woman who saved him. He couldn't get her out of his mind and tried to force himself to think of his friend instead.

After some time of wondering through the icy weather, he came across the town church. Inside he hoped to find his friend was safe and alive. When he got inside, hundreds of candles were lit making the room feel warm. A young nun came over to him.

"My lord, you must be frozen from the storm. Come, sit by the fire." She walked him over to a huge fireplace that had a fire burring inside of it viciously and sat him down. "Is there anything I can get you? Perhaps some warm…"

He quickly got back up and grabbed her by her shoulders. Her eyes grew large from fear. "Please sister…" He let go of her. "I am sorry. I have lost my dear friend not too far from here and I would like to know if he has been here."

She was a little shocked from what the knight did. "I will go check my lord." She walked away and into another room in the church. He sat back down and stared into the fire till she returned. "My lord, can you please come with me?"

He followed her into a long candle lit hall. A chill was caught in the hall. She walked over to one of the doors that lined the hall and opened it. He walked into the doorway and there on a bed sat his good friend, alive and well. "I see you made it through the storm unharmed my friend."

"Well you know it takes a lot to keep me down Vladislaus. I see you look rather well. When I lost you I decided to come here knowing you would look here for me."

"You know me a little too well Gabriel." Vladislaus pulled up a chair next to his friend's bed.

"How did you get out of the storm?" Gabriel got up and poured his friend a glass of water then handed it to him.

He took a gulp. "I didn't. Not too long after I lost you I passed out in the snow. But then it was like I was save by…an angel." Instantly he thought of her, the way she looked, and the way she moved.

"An angel?" Gabriel looked a little confused by his friend's words.

"Yes! She was…. beautiful." He paused thinking of her eyes, her smile. "She cared for me only a short while till I left. To come look for you."

Gabriel looked even more confused. "You left the safety of an angel to look for me?"

"I did." Vladislaus got up and walked to the door. He leaned on it looking at the long hall.

Gabriel walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. "And I thank you my friend."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It has been a few days since the knight walked into the white abyss. The Lady O'Sirius found that her dreams kept bringing him back. But on this morning she was rudely awaken. She threw on a robe and went down stairs to find that the Lord O'Sirius had returned and had hundreds of guests. He walked over to her.

"Ah, you finally decided to grace us with your presence." He walked over to her. "And not even properly dressed for my guests." He said with a harsh tone dragging her back up to her chamber.

As they walked in he quickly started going through all her clothes. "My lord I didn't expect that you would be here this soon."

He walked over to her with a dress in his arms. "You are to wear this."

She looked into his eyes and saw them full of anger. "Yes my lord." Salean said with a tremble in her voice.

Maria came in. "Maria make sure she is decent for my guests. I do not want to be embarrassed again today." He stormed out of her chamber.

Maria tipped her head as he walked by her. Then looked at Lady O'Sirius with a smile. "What on heavens earth were you thinking? Going down there in noting but your robe and nightdress."

Maria helped Salean lace up her corset. "I did not expect them all to be here." She took a breath in as Maria pulled the straps tighter. "Do you think he terribly upset with me?"

Maria turned her around. "I can not say my lady. You are but new to this. You are doing only what you know." She turned her back around to finish lacing up her corset. "I think you are doing fine. Honestly, I shouldn't say but, I don't think he deserves someone like you." She walked over to get her dress. "You're too sweet for him my lady." She helped Salean get her dress on and then do her hair. "Now let's see you." Salean twirled around. "You look lovely my lady. And he better not have anything to complain about either. I'm sick of hearing him nag and he just got back."

Maria started to walk out of her chamber when she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Maria." Then she let her go.

Salean walked over to her window and opened the long satin curtains. The sun was out for the first time in days and made all the snow shimmer. The frozen trees seemed to shimmer too. These were her ice covered lands and she admired them for their beauty.

Then Lord O'Sirius came rushing in. "There you are. Come, I have guests waiting." He looked angry with her.

While they were walking she got to thinking. "My Lord?" She said with a soft voice nervously.

"What is it?" He was a demanding man, and nothing mattered but himself.

She stopped in the middle of the hall. He turned to her and she looked up at him. "Are you upset with me?"

He looked at her for a moment with a blank stair. She could not tell if he was or wasn't. His eyes said nothing to her. "We are wasting time. My guests are waiting." He put out his arm and waited for her.

She walked over to him with her head down and went to greet his guests. She didn't like his cold heart. This man was conceded and selfish. There was no way she was destined to be this bad excuse of a man. Her life seemed so emotionless.

They walked into the grand hall where all his guests were standing around sipping wine and chatting with each other. Both of the stood at the head of the room and the Lord started to speak to the crowd.

"My Friends! My Family, I would like to introduce you all to my wife. The Lady O'Sirius." Everyone held up their glasses and toasted. "Tonight, I invite you all to come to my masquerade party. In week from today I would like to see you all here and dressed in your best. Now drink and enjoy yourselves!"

Chapter Four

It has been a few days since the knight walked into the white abyss. The Lady O'Sirius found that her dreams kept bringing him back. But on this morning she was rudely awaken. She threw on a robe and went down stairs to find that the Lord O'Sirius had returned and had hundreds of guests. He walked over to her.

"Ah, you finally decided to grace us with your presence." He walked over to her. "And not even properly dressed for my guests." He said with a harsh tone dragging her back up to her chamber.

As they walked in he quickly started going through all her clothes. "My lord I didn't expect that you would be here this soon."

He walked over to her with a dress in his arms. "You are to wear this."

She looked into his eyes and saw them full of anger. "Yes my lord." Salean said with a tremble in her voice.

Maria came in. "Maria make sure she is decent for my guests. I do not want to be embarrassed again today." He stormed out of her chamber.

Maria tipped her head as he walked by her. Then looked at Lady O'Sirius with a smile. "What on heavens earth were you thinking? Going down there in noting but your robe and nightdress."

Maria helped Salean lace up her corset. "I did not expect them all to be here." She took a breath in as Maria pulled the straps tighter. "Do you think he terribly upset with me?"

Maria turned her around. "I can not say my lady. You are but new to this. You are doing only what you know." She turned her back around to finish lacing up her corset. "I think you are doing fine. Honestly, I shouldn't say but, I don't think he deserves someone like you." She walked over to get her dress. "You're too sweet for him my lady." She helped Salean get her dress on and then do her hair. "Now let's see you." Salean twirled around. "You look lovely my lady. And he better not have anything to complain about either. I'm sick of hearing him nag and he just got back."

Maria started to walk out of her chamber when she ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Maria." Then she let her go.

Salean walked over to her window and opened the long satin curtains. The sun was out for the first time in days and made all the snow shimmer. The frozen trees seemed to shimmer too. These were her ice covered lands and she admired them for their beauty.

Then Lord O'Sirius came rushing in. "There you are. Come, I have guests waiting." He looked angry with her.

While they were walking she got to thinking. "My Lord?" She said with a soft voice nervously.

"What is it?" He was a demanding man, and nothing mattered but himself.

She stopped in the middle of the hall. He turned to her and she looked up at him. "Are you upset with me?"

He looked at her for a moment with a blank stair. She could not tell if he was or wasn't. His eyes said nothing to her. "We are wasting time. My guests are waiting." He put out his arm and waited for her.

She walked over to him with her head down and went to greet his guests. She didn't like his cold heart. This man was conceded and selfish. There was no way she was destined to be this bad excuse of a man. Her life seemed so emotionless.

They walked into the grand hall where all his guests were standing around sipping wine and chatting with each other. Both of the stood at the head of the room and the Lord started to speak to the crowd.

"My Friends! My Family, I would like to introduce you all to my wife. The Lady O'Sirius." Everyone held up their glasses and toasted. "Tonight, I invite you all to come to my masquerade party. In week from today I would like to see you all here and dressed in your best. Now drink and enjoy yourselves!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

That night the Lord O'Sirius made her sleep with him. To her, he had a constant lust that she couldn't seem to please. She feared of displeasing him.

Like the past few nights, she had a dream about the knight that she helped.

It was Sunday morning and they were to go to church. The lord woke her from her wonderful dream. "Get up, and go get ready for church." He waited for her to leave his chamber. As soon as she was he slammed the door behind her.

The Salean looked at the door with a nasty glair. Then Maria walked over to her. "Come my lady, we need to get you ready before he has a chance to complain." She walked Lady O'Sirius to her own chamber.

"So that is the man I married?" Salean asked Maria who was getting her clothes ready.

Maria walked over to her. "I am afraid so. My Lord isn't the most pleasant person." Maria quickly helped Salean dress. "Now hurry down stairs before he looses his temper."

Lady O'Sirius met the Lord O'Sirius in the grand hall. He didn't say a word to her, not that she looked beautiful or anything. Just his same empty glair. He put his arm out to her. "It's about time we go." She wrapped her arm around his and walked outside to a carriage that was waiting for them. Of course he went in first. Then they made their way to the church.

When they got there Adrieanna had been already there waiting for them. Adrieanna walked over to Salean and hugged her. Salean turned to the Lord O'Sirius. "My Lord, this is Adrieanna. She is my dear friend and has come along way."

Adrieanna looked up at the man her friend was married. "My Lord." she tipped her head to him.

He gave her the same blank glair as he always gives Lady O'Sirius. "My lady." He said rudely. He started to walk up the stairs without them.

Salean looked at her friend. "I'm so sorry." Then looked back at the man she married and sighed.

Adrieanna looked at her friend. "No, I am." They both watch him enter the church with a group of his friends. "No wonder you are so unhappy." Both woman slowly walked up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Standing near the entrance of the church was two knights. They were watching all the people go into the church. Then Gabriel noticed that Vladislaus was watching one young woman. He watched her closely. "Is that your angel?" Gabriel said with a sarcastic tone.

Vladislaus didn't move. "That's her. She was the one who cared for me. Isn't she beautiful?"

When she was around, Gabriel could tell that there was something a little different about Vladislaus. "Don't get any ideas my friend, it's forbidden. You know that."

Vladislaus looked at his friend. "Yes I know the laws. My father was the one who made them. Had you forgotten?"

At the same moment Adrieanna noticed the two knight were looking over at them. She grabbed Salean's arm. "I think you have an admirer Salean."

Salean looked over at the two knights. She was shocked to see him. "I thought he would have been gone by now."

"Well, I think they are cute." She paused for a second. "You should invite them to the masquerade! I'm sure the Lord wouldn't mind two more guests."

Salean looked at Adrieanna. "You really think I should?" She looked back at the knight.

Adrieanna smiled. "I'll save you a seat inside." She started to walk up the stairs.  
  
"What, you're not coming with me?" Salean was confused.

"Good luck." Adrieanna walked into the church.

Salean looked over at the knights. The one of who had been teasing her in her dreams. She gracefully walked over to them.

Vladislaus was surprised she came over to them. He stood up quickly. "My lady!" He said with a surprised tone.

She gave him a smile. "My lord. I was surprised to see you were still here. You left in such a hurry before, I didn't get your name." She said looking into his eyes.

"Oh I am sorry my lady." He took her hand. "My name is Vladislaus Dracula." Then kissed it. "I left to find my friend here. This is Lord Gabriel Van Helsing." He stepped back to introduce him.

Gabriel took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure my lady." Gabriel said. "My friend spoke fondly of you."

Both men could see that she was flushed. She looked up and smiled at Vladislaus. "In a week there is going to a masquerade party." The church bells started to chime to start the mass. "I had hope to see you there."

Vladislaus took her soft hand and gently kissed it. His touch to hers was so gentle and sincere. She gave him a smile and walked into the church.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After mass everyone piled out. Lady O'Sirius stayed a little while after for it was her first time there. The priests and nuns were really nice to her. One of the nuns was even kind enough to show her around the church. In one hall they came across a beautiful organ.

Salean walked over to it. "It's beautiful." She said gently toughing the rim of it.

"Nobody has played it in years. It has been collecting dust since then."

Salean looked at the nun. "Oh, may I?"

The nun smiled and nodded. "By all means please do. This place needs some hope." She paused. "I am sorry but I must leave you. Will you be alright alone?"

"Yes. Thank you." The nun left. Salean sat down at the organ and dusted off the keys. Then she started to play a most enchanted melody. The melody echoed through the long halls and throughout the entire church. It sounded perfect.

After a few moments of playing her song she had a feeling that she was being watched. She turned around and behind her in the doorway was the knight, Vladislaus. He had been listening for a while. When she turned and looked at him, he smiled. "I am sorry for interrupting you my lady. I did not mean to." He walked over to her. "If you don't mind me asking, were did you learn that melody?"

She slid over in her seat. "Please sit." He sat next to her and she started to play again. "When I was a young child, my mother would play this song to me and I would fall asleep to it." She continued to play. "When I got a little older, she finally taught it to me."

He listened to her song for a moment. "It's beautiful." He said looking at her.

She continued to play and watch her fingers as they glided across the keys. "It reminds me of her." She took a deep breath but continued her song. "She died about six months ago. Right after her death, my father sent me here. The only thing he told me was that his good friend had asked for my hand in marriage."

Vladislaus looked at her left hand to find a huge diamond was there. He was shattered. He didn't know what to say. This woman, his angel, was married. "Do you love him?" Was the only thing he wanted to know.

That stopped her playing. She looked down at the keys and said nothing for a moment. "With love you are suppose to be happy and enjoy every moment with that person."

Vladislaus picked up her chin and looked into her gorgeous eyes. "Are you happy with him, or enjoy his companionship?"

Salean got up and walked to a window in the corner of the room. Vladislaus stood next to her. Wanting to hold her and make her sorrow go away. He wanted to make her happy. She stared out the window at the beautiful ice land.

After a few moments she finally spoke. "I find myself irritated by his very presence." She paused for a moment. "All he wants is for me to be in his bed when he wants me to. This man has no love. Just lust." She quickly added. "The only love he has is for himself."

"It must be terrible." She turned to Vladislaus and looked into his dark eyes. He caressed the side of her face with is hand.

Then she looked down. "I am sorry. I must go now, before my lord gets upset with me."

Salean walked out. Vladislaus watched her ever so close. He wanted to make everything all better for her. She was his angel, but he could not have her. She was someone else's and his work, the Holy Order, would not allow it.

She stood in the hall outside the door for a moment. Just thinking of Vladislaus. He had made her feel so calm. Everything about him, was like a dream. But she was married and that was stuck in her mind. She could never be with him.

As that ran through her mind she herd from inside the room the song her mother played. When she looked around the corner Vladislaus was sitting at the organ playing it, just as she did. He knew her mother's song and played it perfectly. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Then slowly one dropped and rolled down her smooth cheek. She left not making a sound.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was late the next night. Vladislaus was sitting in his room looking at his sword. His sword meant everything to him. It was a sign that he was a champion for God. And ever since he was young all he remembered was that he fought for God. He commanded God's armies. Everything in his life he had fought for.

As he looked at the tip of the sword he noticed it was stained with blood. The blood of the beasts of the Underworld. The monsters which he had fought against his whole life. Battle after battle his men would fall. And yet they always continue to come back.

Then his mind wondered and thought about her. But he couldn't have her. She was another man's. When the snow melted enough he was to return back to Rome where he would fight time after time for God. Every time he saw her she looked so happy, but he could tell that she wasn't. Her sad eyes gave her away. She didn't love that man.

But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted her. So that night, Vladislaus prayed to God. He wanted God to let him go. He didn't want to be his champion. If he could not know love, then what use was it to fight. He made a decision that night. And he wasn't going to change his mind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Then next morning The Lord O'Sirius had left early leaving the her home alone all day. Right after she had awaken Maria came in.

"Good morning my lady. I assume you slept well?" Maria asked as she opened the curtains.

Salean sat up in her bed and draped her arms over her legs. "No, my dreams have been teasing me lately."

Maria looked at her a little confused. She sat on the bed next to her. "Teasing you? About what?"

Salean looked down at her sheets. "I shouldn't say."

"Well my lady, you should get dressed, it's a lovely day outside. You should go for a walk." Maria left her chamber.

Salean put on a beautiful red dress. The weather was perfect for a walk outside. It was such a nice day out she decided the courtyards would be perfect.

She hadn't been walking long till Vladislaus noticed her. The first thing that went through his mind is how lovely she looked. He strolled over to her. She smiled as he took her hand. "My Lady, you look beautiful today." He softly kissed her hand.

"Why thank you sir knight." She tipped her head to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"By all means, please do." She looked up at him. He put his arm out and with no hesitation she wrapped her arm around his. She noticed on his hand was a ring of some sort. "Oh, what's this ring for?" She asked looking up at him.

He looked at it. "Powerful knights are given one. Ones who have proven themselves worthy of God. So far, it's the only one."

She took a step away from him and curtsied. "Well it's an honor to be in your presence My Lord." She smiled and giggled. He laughed with her.

They walked for hours talking and enjoying their company. Talking with him seemed so easy. Anything she had to say he would listen. She didn't want the day to end. The entire day was spent with him until late that evening. The sun had already set but still little of the sky was lit.

Lady O'Sirius turned to Vladislaus. "Well sir knight, I had better get home. If my lord finds me missing, he will be terribly upset. Good night." She turned and started to walk away.

He quickly touched her arm. She stopped and looked at him. "If you don't mind, can I have your name?"

She smiled. "It's Salean."

"What a beautiful name." He caressed the side of her face. Slowly he leaned towards her, his lips slightly touched hers.

Then she softly whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't." She gently put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his strong arms around her. His heart beat was so quite and calm. But she could feel hers racing. She felt loved. Vladislaus ran his fingers through her long dark hair. If only this moment could last forever…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Watching them closely was Vladislaus's good friend, Gabriel. He wore a look of disgust. How could he turn his back to the Order. Vladislaus knows the laws, and they must be obeyed, Gabriel thought to himself. But he couldn't find the strength to tell his friend that he could not love her.

That night Gabriel spent most of it ridding back to Rome, even through the harsh weathers. He arrived not too long after midnight. He went and found the Elder Valerious. He fell to his knee in front of him. "My Lord Valerious." Gabriel spoke. Valerious looked at Gabriel but before he had a chance to say a word Gabriel spoke again. "I come to report some bad news. It has to deal with Vladislaus."

Valerious looked a little worried. "Please tell me my son is alive." He had Gabriel stand to his feet and sit down with him at a long table.

"Yes my lord he is alive." Gabriel assured him.

"Thank God." Was the only thing he had to say.

"But that is not what I have came here to say." Gabriel looked a little frustrated.

"Then tell me what you came to say." Valerious sat back in his chair, getting relaxed.

"My friend, Vladislaus, He has found love." Gabriel quickly spat out.

Valerious clucked his fist and slammed it down on the table. "That can not be! He knows the laws! It is forbidden!"

Quickly Gabriel spoke. "Yes my lord I reminded him of them. But there must be a different way. Please."

Valerious thought for a moment. And spoke to one of the monks. "Send for the counsel. We will have them disgust this matter." The monk quickly scurried out of the chamber.

Gabriel tipped his head. "Thank you my lord." He started to leave the room.

"Gabriel," Valerious yelled. "I want you to stay and hear what they have to say." Valerious sat looking at the cracks in the table.

Gabriel went and sat back down. "Yes my lord."

Both waited for the counsel to arrive. Slowly one by one, each of the seven men arrived. As soon as the last did, Valerious stood up. He looked terribly disappointed. "My lords, tonight one of my champions returned to me with news of the other. My own son, Vladislaus had broken our one simple law. Lord Gabriel Van Helsing had told me that he is in love with a woman, but he asked me if there was another alternative to our laws. So I ask of you what we are to do of Vladislaus. His fate is in your hands." Valerious sat back down in his seat.

Another man stood up. This one was a fairly old man but was well built. "Dracula has disgraced us! There is no other way!"

The men argued for a while till all came to this last decision. "Then it is to be so. May God have mercy on _her_ soul." Valerious said.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Tonight was the night of the masquerade party. Hundreds of people were to be arriving in a few hours. Including Adrieanna's fiancé. He would be in for just the night though.

The Lord was downstairs making sure all the servants were doing as they were told. Upstairs was Lady O'Sirius, Maria and her friend, Adrieanna. Maria was assisting the Lady O'Sirius to get ready for the party.

Adrieanna walked over to friend's bed and sat down. "So my friend, what do you plan on wearing tonight? Or does my lord have something picked out for you?"

Salean pointed to a huge box sitting on a table in her room. "No," She said with a little laugh. "it's in that box." She said from behind a changing area, peeking her head around the corner. "It was my mother's dress."

Adrieanna walked over to the box and opened it. "Oh lord, this is beautiful!" She carefully took it out of the box to see the entire dress.

"Can you hand it to me?" Maria asked from over were the Lady O'Sirius was.

Adrieanna walked over and handed her the dress. "Tell me something.." Adrieanna paused. She walked over to the window and looked out it. Then looked back over to Salean. "Do you think your Knight will come?"

Maria stopped for a moment from helping getting the dress on. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Salean. "A Knight?" Salean just smiled. "The one who was here?"

Then Adrieanna added. "We saw him at church last Sunday. She invited him. And the other day, I shouldn't say but…" She walked over to Maria and spoke ever so softly. "She spent the entire day with him. And it ended with a kiss…" Adrieanna said and walked over to her bed, sitting down on it.

The expression on Salean's face was priceless. She was so shocked that she would even say something like that. Maria looked over at her. "I must protest!" Then she looked away. "We did not kiss." She said looking at herself twirling her fingers. "Now help me with this Maria."

She just smiled. "Well it sure sounded like it!" Adrieanna said with a tone. After Maria had helped her get the dress on she came out. Adrieanna looked at her and was speechless. "Oh! You're beautiful." Was all she could say to her friend.

The dress was made of the finest white and silver fabrics. The bodice tightly hugged her around her chest and the skirt accented it just perfectly. She twirled around to show off the extremely low cut backing.

"You look like…" She thought for a moment. "….an angel my lady." Maria said.

Salean smiled. "Thank you, both of you." She said and glanced over at Adrieanna. She went and sat down at her vanity mirror.

Maria followed. She picked up a brush a started to comb her long black curls. While she was doing that she asked Lady O'Sirius something. "So, my lady, if you didn't kiss what happened?"

Salean looked at Maria. "Maria! You too?" Maria smiled at her and continued to comb her hair. Salean took a deep breath. "Well, I was about to leave when he touched my arm. He asked me for my name, said it was beautiful. He softly ran his hand ran across the side of my face, his tender lips touched mine…" She stopped after that and closed her eyes, imagining that night all over again. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked down. "I had told him I couldn't and I fell into his arms. He embraced me, running his hands through my hair. His heart was so clam and mine…" She said with a laugh. "I could feel it racing. I think he felt it racing too. But still he held me ever so gently." Maria placed a small tiara on her head. Salean picked up a silver detailed mask and put it on.

Adrieanna walked over to Salean as she stood up. She hugged her and whispered in her ear. "It sounds like love my friend." She pulled away and looked her in the eyes with a smiled. Adrieanna could see behind her mask that she had tears. "Nothing can stop a true love."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hundreds of people came dressed in all sorts of fancy dresses and masks. Masks that hid everyone's faces. The ballroom was beautifully decorated. Everything was in its place.

The dancers looked like perfect figures in a music box, all twirling and spinning at the same moment. Each spin went to the beat of the elegant music.

In the center of the ball room danced Lady O'Sirius. It was the first dance of the evening so Lord O'Sirius danced with her. After that dance, he left her.

Adrieanna was dancing not too far away and saw him leave her in the middle of the ball room. Salean looked embarrassed.

As soon as The Lord O'Sirius left another man came up to her. She traded partners for most of the night till it grew late. When she had finally got a moment she walked outside onto a balcony and looked at the moon. This night, the moon seemed to glow and the skies were clear.

She stood out there for a while alone, till a man came out with her. He was dressed in a black top and tight trousers with knee high boots. Around his shoulders draped a detailed cape and his sword around his waist. He wore his dark hair pulled back. On his face a simple golden mask, just enough to hide his face.

Without a word he gave her a red rose. Then took her hand and kissed it softly. With a smile she agreed to dance with him. He gently put his hand around her waist while guiding her hand around his neck and then took her other hand in his. They slowly started to dance. She felt like she was gliding. Like her feet didn't even touch the ground. He seemed to be a very good dancer.

As soon as the song ended they stopped. Salean looked up at the man and he carefully touched her face. That is when she knew it was him. He slowly slid his hand over to her masked and gently took it off. The light of the moon made her beauty even more sensational.

She softly touched his face and pulled down his mask, reviling, her knight. "You came." She said softly with a smile.

Vladislaus looked into her green eyes that shimmered in the moon light. Slowly leaning down to her, touching his lips to hers and kissed her. Salean wrapped her arms around his neck returning his passionate kiss. Not thinking twice that she was married. Nothing mattered right now. Only Vladislaus did, and that she loved him.

Their kiss was broke from screams in the ball room. Both of them ran over to see what was going on. When they looked down at the ball room hundreds of knights were coming in. Salean looked at Vladislaus with a confused look.

But Vladislaus knew what was going on. They were there for him, so he thought. He looked at the woman in his arms and didn't want to leave her. He just couldn't.

The knights found them quickly. Vladislaus turned to Salean. "I love you." Is all he wanted to tell her.

The knights cornered them on the balcony. There was nowhere for them to run. They were trapped. Vladislaus held Salean tightly in his arms. Not wanting to let her go. Afraid if he did, that is was the end and he would never see her again.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Vladislaus held her body against his. She had her arms wrapped around him. He could feel her heart was racing, her breathing grew deep and her grip on him grew tighter too. Everything about her tensed up. He could feel her fear.

The Knights had cornered the two. And there was nowhere to go. All of them had their weapons drawn and not one willing to back down.

Then pushing through the Knights was the Lord O'Sirius. He stepped in front of them and looked at his wife who was in this man's arms. Upon his face, he wore the look of disgust. He put his hand out to her. "Come! Your place is with me Salean! Now get over here!"

She looked in Lord O'Sirius's eyes and only saw hate and anger. Things that only scared her more. Slowly she started to shake her head. "No." She looked up at Vladislaus. "I love him." She knew that Lord O'Sirius was enraged for her words. But right now nothing else matters.

"Salean, I am your husband! You are mine!" He paused to catch his breath. Then quickly continued. "They are not here for you!" Lord O'Sirius yelled.

Just as he said that, another person came through the crowd of Knights. He was completely dressed in black armor and had his sword drawn. Across his armor he wore a red cross. It was The Elder, Valerious. He stood in front of Lord O'Sirius. His face as serious as can be. "No," His firm voice stated. "We are here for _her_." Valerious said looking into his son's eyes.

Vladislaus looked at father confused. "Father! That's not the law! Why is she being punished instead me?" Vladislaus stepped in front of Salean.

"We decided on an alternative my son. We will forgive you! But in return she has to die. I am sorry my son, but there is no other way!" Valerious tried to convince his son. His face, still straight.

With that said Lord O'Sirius grabbed Salean by her wrist and pulled her away from Vladislaus. "Here then," He held her hand up and taking her ring off. "Take the bitch!" He said as he threw her to the Knights and stormed off.

Two of the Knights grabbed her and held her tightly. Vladislaus pulled out his sword. "Then I will fight for her!" He said, preparing himself.

"No!" The two Knights lost grip on Salean and she ran toward Vladislaus.

But before she could get to him Valerious grabbed her by her arm. She looked into Valerious's death blue eyes. "May God have mercy on your soul!" With that said he drove his sword into her stomach.

She took one deep breath and held it in. Her eyes wide as she looked down at the knife that Valerious still had inside of her. As she looked back up at him he pulled it out and pushed her to Vladislaus. He dropped his sword and caught her.

"God will forgive you my son." Valerious said as all the Knights drew back their weapons for the deed was done.

Vladislaus looked up at his father. "God has denied me the one thing I want! I will no longer follow his laws! Nor fight for his armies!" He said with the harshest tone and light tears in his eyes.

"Then you turn your back to us…" He paused for a moment. "Then so be it." Valerious watched his son as the Knights left them alone.

Vladislaus laid her on the ground, she was bleeding badly. Blood was dripping down the sides of her dress. He looked into her eyes and saw just pain. But she smiled. Then glanced at her stomach, gently putting his hand over it as she twitched in pain. He didn't know what to do and he knew he couldn't save her now. He looked back at her face; her eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped. She died in his arms. His eyes quickly were filled with anger.

When he looked up his father was still standing here. He picked up Salean's lifeless body and started to walk away. "Then I will just have to bring her back!" Vladislaus said.

Valerious stopped him. He stared into his son's eyes. Hate, anger, betrayal, love, all made up his eyes. He saw how much he loved her. After a moment of them glairing at each other, he stepped aside and let Vladislaus pass.

Vladislaus carried her body though the ballroom. Everyone parted as he passed. Then Adrieanna had stopped him from hearing all the commotion. Soon Maria had ran over to them. Adrieanna screamed and cried. She was to scared to touch Salean, even to scared to look at her. She didn't want to believe what she saw before her. As she fell to her knees Maria fell too and cried by her side. Vladislaus left them there. He could hear their cries echo threw the entire manor and partly through the town.

That night Vladislaus preformed an unholy ritual….


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Vladislaus had carried Salean's dead body to an old abandoned house. He laid her body on a table that was left there.

Long gray sheet covered everything. The windows had sheets of frost glazed on them and the roof had a white blanket of snow piled on it. Dust and cob webs were everywhere.

He lit a few candles that he had found their too. The little light that the few candles gave off lit it up just enough.

Closing his eyes, he lifted his hands over her body and started to mumble and old Latin chant. At first it was slow and quiet, then faster and louder. He concentrated as hard as he could on each word he spoke. Saying it just perfectly. For who knew what would go wrong if he didn't.

As he spoke the chant, a terrible dark storm that seemed almost to glow green, rolled in. It was unnatural. Thunder and lightning with heavy snow. But the strange thing was it centered over where Vladislaus was. From there it grew much bigger. The longer he said the chant the bigger the storm got.

Memories of her flooded his mind. Everything he treasured so dearly about her; the way she smiled or looked at him. Everything about her, he loved. Just the few memories of her touch and the way her lips felt on his. The way she danced, was perfect. Not a beat skipped. Then he remembered the way her heart felt against his body. The way it raced every time he was around her, he could almost hear it and dance to its rhythm.

With said the last words of the chant he opened his eyes and looked at her face. But still she laid there dead. He touched her face and it was still cold. He could not bear loosing her. He walked over to a window and looked at the ice land. How much did he wish she could stand there with him.

He couldn't believe that God would do this to him. After all he had fought for God and did as God's will asked him to do. And this is what he was rewarded. The more he stood there and thought about it, the more he hated and despised God. He did so much for God and God did nothing for him.

After a moment he was distracted by a small noise behind him….


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Vladislaus turned around to see that Salean was sitting up. She had a strange look on her face as she looked at her hands, slowly flipping them over. She looked confused. Then she looked over at Vladislaus and smiled. She slid off the table and ran over to him, meeting him half way through the room. Salean wrapped her arms around him as he embraced her in his.

Vladislaus was so happy to finally have her. He looked into her eyes. "I am so glad to have you back." He picked up her chin. "Nobody can end our love! Now we can finally be together!"

A tear rolled down her cheek. Her smile slowly changed. "How can we now? Even if we did, won't they come looking for you and find out that I am now alive?"

He thought for a moment. "Then I will make sure they won't find us." He softly said.

"But how my love?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "How can you make sure?"

He thought again looking out the window and saw the snow. "I would build you an ice kingdom. A magnificent castle in the mountains where no one could find us. And we could live there forever with no worries."

"That, my love…" Salean looked up at him with a smile. "…would be wonderful." Vladislaus caressed the side of her face. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes. "Vladislaus, you gladly gave me everything you had and more. When you made me feel joy, you…" Her words trailed as he picked her face up and gently touched his lips to hers. They shared a long passionate kiss. It was just as he remembered. Her lips were so soft and gentle. The kiss, so sincere.

After a moment Vladislaus ended the kiss. He looked into the eyes of his lover. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. Everything about her, he loved.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her soft lips brushed against his , one long fiery kiss.


	17. Chapter 16

**Roxula's Bride** - Thanks for pointing my mistakes out.

Her name is pronounced 'saleen'

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Even days after, Valerious could not stop thinking about his son's last words to him. 'Then I will bring her back.' They echoed in his head. There was no way of bringing her back that he knew of. But knowing his son, he was quite capable to.

It annoyed him that he had let his son do something so unholy. He allowed his son to do a great evil. To bring the dead back. He let him go.

Valerious pondered with the thought of his son. He thought long about this and finally came to a decision. He called upon his most trusted knight, Gabriel Van Helsing.

Valerious sat in his chamber when Gabriel walked in. He stood in front of Valerious and went down on one knee. "You sent for me my lord?" He had a hint of concern in his voice.

Valerious stood up and had Gabriel stand up too. "Yes. Gabriel, I must ask you, my most trusted knight, to do a horrible task…" He walked over to a table were their was a sword laying on it. It was stained with blood. "Take this and kill Vladislaus, my son. It is stained with his lover's blood, now wash it with his." Valerious handed Gabriel the sword.

Gabriel was confused. Why would the elder have him kill his son. After all they were best friends. How could he kill his best friend. But, he was God's champion and would do whatever God's will said for him to do.

Slowly Gabriel accepted the Elder Valerious's request. He took the bloody sword from Valerious's hands and stared at it for a moment. The task he was requested to do was unbelievable.

Before Gabriel left Valerious stopped him once more. "Please don't forget to retrieve the ring." Gabriel nodded and left the room.

He rode as fast as he could that night to find his friend. Gabriel was sent to kill his best friend. Someone who he had fought with side by side and had protected so may times. Now to only know that it is by his hands, Vladislaus will die.

Even though the cold harsh winds, Gabriel rode. The snow was thick and near impossible to see through.

Gabriel was ordered to end the life of his friend, Vladislaus.


	18. Chapter 17

AN: OMG, I'm so sorry I havn't posted lately. I have been really busy. So I'm going to give you all the rest of the story for waiting so long. I hope you all like it!!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The days after were fiercely cold, more than most days. Thick black clouds covered the skies and a light snow fell all day.

Maria was cleaning, making sure everything was perfect for the Lord O'Sirius. He had been in a foul mood since the night of the masquerade. Every little thing pissed him off.

Maria was still shaken up from the things she saw that night. She saw with her own eyes that Salean was dead.

She walked in the ballroom and remembered every moment. Then stopped at the spot she saw the knight with Salean. Salean's blood had dripped on the floor. With noticing that she fell to her knees crying. Even though Salean wasn't with them that long, she really cared about her. Salean didn't treat Maria as if she was just the house maid, she treated her like a friend.

Then a hand touched her shoulder. Maria quickly turned to see who it was. It was Adrieanna. She was dressed almost completely in black. Adrieanna helped Maria up and walked her into the Library. She sat down with her in front of the fire. Neither of them said a word. Both of them sat there weeping and watching the fire burn.

After a while Adrieanna got up and walked over to the window. "Maria…" Adrieanna said softly. Maria looked over at Adrieanna. "Come look."

Maria walked over next to Adrieanna. Outside was a person standing in the fields. They seemed to be looking at the manor, not moving at all. As if they had been there for a while just watching it. Neither of them could see who it was for they were hidden under a cloak.

Maria and Adrieanna watched for a moment. Then another person come over. The first person put their hand to their face then bent down and placed something on the snow.

Adrieanna looked at Maria. "I wonder…" She looked to be in deep thought and paced the room.

Maria stopped her after a moment. "They left." Then Adrieanna started to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

She turned and looked at Maria. "I want to see what they left." Both of them hurried out of the manor not even grabbing a coat to keep warm and ran to the field. Maria was looking at the footprints. Then Adrieanna found what they left behind. It was a note. "Maria! Look!"

Maria hurried over to her. "It's a note." Adrieanna opened it. All it read was 'Forgive me.' "That's…Salean's handwriting."

Adrieanna slowly started to cry. "But we saw her dead…"

At that same time a knight rode up to them. He was in full armor and carried a stained sword. Both woman looked up at him as he pulled his helmet off. "Excuse me ladies, But I am looking for Sir Vladislaus Dracula. Have you seen him?"

Maria spoke up. "No we haven't. Not since the night they killed…" She trailed her words.

"Well, thank you for your time ladies."

He turned his hours. "Wait!" Adrieanna yelled. She walked over to him. "I think he was here. With Salean. They left this." She handed him the note.

He took the note and glanced over it. Then kicked his horse hard and took off in a gallop.

Adrieanna looked at Maria with a worried look. No words had to be spoken to see how they both felt.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Gabriel rode all day, not stopping for a rest. The next day the snow stopped falling, but the black clouds remained. It wasn't long till he caught up with Vladislaus. "Vladislaus!!" Vladislaus and Salean turned to him. He was dressed in all his armor. He jumped off his horse and pulled out a sword. His look was serious.

"Gabriel! What are you doing? I'm your friend!" Vladislaus was puzzled. He didn't understand why Gabriel would turn his back on their friendship.

Gabriel took a step to him. "Forgive me my friend, for I am to kill you." He spoke softly.

Vladislaus was shocked. How can his best friend come to kill him. He pulled out his sword. "Then…" He paused and prepared to fight. "I will fight!"

"Vladislaus! No! I…I don't want you to die!" Salean was scared. After all that they have been through and everything he done for her to only die and leave her alone.

He looked at her. "To die my love, is the last thing I shall do!" Then took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, and I will see you again. I want you to leave here. Get as far from here as you can. I will find you. Trust me." She was crying at this point and shaking her head. But she gave in to his will and ran as far as she could. Vladislaus turned to Gabriel ready to fight. "So it has come down to this?"

Gabriel stood up. "Give me the ring. You are not worthy of it anymore." He put his hand out.

Vladislaus looked at his ring. Only one who has proven worthy to God was given it. And he had proven himself plenty of times. To him it was a symbol of power and strength and he wasn't giving it up. "You can cut it off my dead body."

Gabriel put his hand back down and got ready to fight. "Then so be it."

Both men got ready to fight. At this point neither one was going to back down. Gabriel had orders and was going to carry them out no matter what. Vladislaus was going to fight for his love. They were both equally challenged and ready to fight till death.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nine teen

Salean kept fighting with herself. She wanted to be by his side but she didn't want to upset him and get in the way. After a distance she stopped trying to think of what to do. She paced for a while and got no where. Falling to her knees, she cried out loud. Then she thought, he has to understand if she was to return.

When she had got their Gabriel was climbing up on his horse. She stood there for a moment not wanting to believe what she was seeing. He rode by her and stopped next to her. They looked at each other. Gabriel had tears in his eyes and was badly hurt himself. His hands were covered in Vladislaus's blood. He handed her a note. Then kicked his horse and took off into the night.

Tears filled her eyes before even looking. It was covered in blood. She opened it and all it read was 'forgive me.' It was the one she had left at the manor.

She slowly approached Vladislaus. He was covered in blood and was nearly dead. Her hands covered her mouth and she fell to his side. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was too scared of hurting him if she touched him.

The snow around him was stained with his blood. He was quietly mumbling something in Latin. But Salean didn't understand it.

Secretly, Vladislaus had made a pact with the devil.

His eyes dazed into the night sky. Then he stopped, noticing Salean was next to him. He painfully raised his hand that was covered in blood and missing a finger to touch her face. "My love." He weakly said.

He pulled her down to him and gave her one last kiss. One long passionate kiss till he died. Salean felt his life quickly fade in his kiss. She looked down at him and screamed as loud as she could. Her screams echoed through the forests. And she cried by his side.

Nothing she could do could have saved him. She didn't know how he had brought her back so it was hopeless. Her one true love was now dead and she had no where to go.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Gabriel rode for hours not really knowing where he was going. He had felt so guilty for killing his best friend. But he had orders that he had to follow. For many hours he thought of everything. All the battles him and Vladislaus fought together then his mind wondered. He thought of every last second of their fight.

He had carried out his horrible task.

Gabriel was hurt, he had betrayed his friend. Vladislaus would have never done that to him. But Gabriel, he had killed him. He had killed a human being. Though he knew he had killed many before they were not human as his friend was. The guilt ate him alive. It haunted him and slowly was killing him.

Even to look at his hand that wore the ring he had cut from Vladislaus's hand was too much to bear.

Finally he had enough. He came to the highest cliff and fell to his knees. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He took the sword that was originally coated with Vladislaus's lover's blood and now with his friend's blood.

He raised it to the heavens. One hand on the handle and the other over the blade. With all of his strength he broke the blade in half. His hand now cut deeply and covered in his blood. But not even that compared to the pain of killing his best friend.

He sat there crying for a while. It was nearly dawn when he started to pray to God. He cried out to God. He asked God to lift the torment from his soul. To make him forget about his sins. Forget about killing his best friend. To take his guilt away from him.

Suddenly through the dark clouds that covered the skies a bright light engulfed Gabriel. He screamed in pain. First feeling hot even though he was sitting in snow. Then feeling light headed and slowly going unconscious falling to the ground.

Gabriel's prayers were answered….

* * *

AN: Okay there it is. And I really hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. Now I do think I am finished with a another version to this one. So If any of you want to know Salean's point of view on this hole thing tell me. There are a few things she says, that wasn't said in this story...interseting...lol.


End file.
